User blog:Book Beliefs/ONE SHOT SERIES: The Adventures of Sophie and Dex
THE ADVENTURES OF SOPHIE AND DEX Author's Note: This fanfiction is with the idea that Sophie came to the Lost Cities at 6-years-old. This captures moments in the two characters Dex and Sophie's friendship. There will be features of other characters too. ADVENTURE ONE The boy seemed as though he had found something new. His periwinkle eyes lit up in delight when he saw the blonde haired girl enter his home. His big eyes matched the equally large grin on his lips. Both features grew when he saw the short girl’s eyes. They were the colour of Dex’s hair when he blew up his father’s lab, but mixed with the sparkly stars that he always wanted to reach up to and poke. He walked up to her and touched her eyelids, “Woah.. your eyes are so cool!” The nervous girl jumped back. “Dex! You don’t go up to people and touch their faces!” his mom scolded. Dex only sheepishly smiled and turned back to the girl who was hiding behind Aunt Edaline. “Come on! Let’s go play!” The girl peeked from behind his aunt and slowly stepped out away with her hands behind her back. Dex took her hand and pulled her through the icy halls. She laughed as she slid on the floors. Dex ran to the end of the hall and told her to go to the other end. “On three, we run and slide!” He put his hands on his knees, “One… two… three!” Together, they both ran and then slid. It was all laughs until the two bumped into each other. “Woah!” The two landed in a heap of limbs on the floor. Groans of pain faded into a burst of giggles. The two snorted and laughed until their stomachs hurt. She stood up and wobbled on the frosted ground, “I like being your friend!” That ceased Dex’s smile, “W-were friends?” “If you want to be,” the girl coughed out. The largest grin yet appeared on Dex’s face. “I have a friend! Her name is… wait, what’s your name?” “Sophie,” she answered through a giggle. Sophie. Sophie is going to be my best friend forever. ADVENTURE TWO Sophie pushed her little legs up the tree. Her fingers were shaking as she made her way to the canopy. “Come on, we’re almost there!” Dex called from above. Once her shaky steps finally got her to the top, Dex helped her into the mini fortress. Sophie’s eyes widened in awe, “This is all yours?” Dex nodded enthusiastically and whispered, “This is where I make things go boom!” Sophie’s eyes were as wide as saucers, “Really? That’s so cool!” Dex jumped up and down, “Yeah!” His jumping ceased, “My dad made it for me and said not to tell mom. It’s a secret, so you can’t tell her, okay?” Sophie nodded to assure him that she wouldn’t, “I promise.” Dex held out his hand, “Pinkie promise me,” he declared. Before interlocking their pinkies, she stared at his hand for a while. Was this what it was like to have a true friend? Little did she know that Dex was wondering the same thing. “With my pinkie finger, I make a pinkie swear. Stronger than a promise, deeper than a dare,” Dex resited. They touched thumbs and then Dex licked his thumb. Sophie giggled, “You licked your hand!” Dex nodded, “You have to do it too! Or else the power won’t work!” She frowned, “That’s so weird. Hands are dirty, who should we lick them?” Dex shrugged, “I don’t know, I didn’t come up with the rules.” Sophie looked at her small thumb, then licked it. She would lick all her thumb every day if it meant keeping Dex as her friend. Category:Blog posts